What Now?
by Rukusho
Summary: Can't you just take one night to pretend nothing in the world mattered? What do you do once its over? [ONESHOT ROYAI LEMON]


What Now?

(An) Unfamiliar warmth roused Riza Hawkeye from a blissful slumber. Her mind was still hazy with sleep as she groped at the blanket that covered her, only to run into something much softer and warmer than any blanket should be. Her body stiffened as she saw a black-haired body draped over her. The man grumbled in his sleep when she tried to move off the …couch? A small gasp came from Riza's mouth as she realized that she was on the couch in her joint office with Colonel Mustang. Her amber eye grew large as the tuft of black hair nuzzled her chest, tickling Riza's neck. She tried to move her body a bit, so she could lean against the armrest, but decided against it when she saw that Roy was the only thing covering her body. Riza rested her head against the armrest, noticing that her hair was down from its normal style. She closed her eyes, images from only hours before rushing through her mind.

It was another late night in Roy Mustang's office. Roy and Riza were the only ones left in the office, finishing the large amounts of paperwork Mustang had 'forgotten' about. Both of them were in their own worlds, frantically scribbling names, and notes on the papers in front of them. Riza couldn't remember how long they worked in silence. She briefly remembered walking over to Roy's desk, giving him some papers he needed to sign, but something happened.

As if almost instantly, Riza was sitting in Roy's lap as he stared at her. The pale light from the room softened his normally hard face. A new, desirable feeling lingered in the depths of his onyx eyes, begging for vocalization.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Her hands rested against his chest, preventing her from falling on top of him when he pulled her down. Riza wanted to pull back from her commanding officer, but the hand slipped behind her lower back prevented her from moving.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Roy's free hand came up to touch her chin, pulling Riza's face closer to his. His mouth closed the gap between them as he placed his lips against hers. His first lieutenant stiffened and tried to frantically push away from him as soon as his lips touched hers. Roy's onyx eyes disappeared as he tried to deepen the kiss, enjoying the contact with his subordinate. Something close to a whimper escaped from his mouth when Riza pulled back, never responding to the kiss, looking at him with confused eyes. Should she be angry, happy, overjoyed?

"Sir…we can't do this," Riza struggled to get off his lap, but he held her still.

"What's stopping us? A silly military regulation? This uniform?" He refrained from making a snide comment about how they wouldn't be in this uniform for much longer. The hand on Riza's cheek moved up to brush an errant strand of her golden hair behind her ear when her gaze turned to the floor.

"It's not that sir," she hesitated while she tried to find the right words.

"Then what is it Riza?"

"I can't risk your career sir."

"What do you mean," the desire in his eyes started to be replaced by something more serous.

"Did you ever think what would happen, in all due respect sir, if someone caught us together? The higher-ups would have a field day with the news. It would give them every reason to ruin your chance of becoming Fuhrer." Riza finally dislodged herself from Mustang's grip, and rested against his paper-ridden desk. He rolled his chair back a little, placing a hand under his chin as if pondering a chess move.

"Then tell me this," he paused to look at the woman in front of him, "what would you do if things were different?"

"Different?"

"Yes, different. Would you want to be me if there were no military in our lives, if we were just two average human beings, living our lives day to day with no worries either than what's for dinner or what we're going to do?"

"Of course I would," Riza started to drop the formality between her and her commanding officer, but bent an arm across her stomach to hold onto the other arm.

"But?"

"But right now I can't become a liability for you."

"Riza, you could never become a liability in my eyes. Why would you think something like this," the most sincere voice echoed from his mouth.

"You may not think that Mustang, but its true. If we had a relationship, and your enemies found out, they could take me to get to you. I'd never forgive my self if something happened to you because of me." She was looking down at the ground so she wouldn't have to look at her commanding officer.

"Riza…" She saw the gaze coming from Roy when he lifted up her chin in his hand. His gaze, so kind and gentle, was special, as if saved for this one moment. "I'd always come after you," he continued, "no matter what." Riza saw the smile appear on his face as his gaze never faltered. At first her mind ran in circles, trying to solve the paradox Mustang created so easily, but slowed when he wrapped his arms around her again. The breath caught in the back of her throat when warm arms wrapped around of her. He pulled Riza off the desk so she would rest against him. Her hand lodged in his jacket when she looked up at him seeing a new passion form in his eyes.

"We can't do this," her voice came out as a whisper.

"Nothing's stopping us Riza, can't we just pretend for one night that there's nothing in this world besides us?" Roy met her gaze and searched for any signs of resistance.

"I…I….I don't know…." Mustang could see the fog that covered her eyes, and brought a hand up to stroke her bangs behind her ear.

"What don't you know about?" He cooed to her, as if trying to assure her that they could clear the confusion that blanketed her mind.

"What do we do in the morning, when it's all done and over and we have to return to the reality of our lives?"

"We can decide when we get there," he stroked her hair one last time before cupping the side of her face in his hand, "but until then can we just pretend?" Riza stood still for a while, considering the options presented to her, and nodded slightly; the smile on Roy's face grew when she nodded. Riza remembered the smile from when he was with Maes; the only time Roy had ever smiled that way.

Roy tilted Riza's head ever so slightly when his mouth descended onto hers. He watched her amber eyes disappear through his half-lidded onyx ones, before letting his slip closed. This time the kiss felt different, her lips felt different. Instead of being hard and scared, her lips felt soft and open against Mustang's experienced mouth. Riza's hand crept up Mustang's chest and behind his neck, lightly scratching the skin covered by black hair. She felt a shiver go down his spine while he replaced his hand on her lower back. Roy pulled her closer, causing Riza to gasp in the kiss. A warm tongue slid its way past her briefly parted lips, taking the chance to explore the new territory. There faces flushed as the intensity of the kiss increased, their tongues taunting and teasing the other.

Riza was the first to break away from the kiss, panting for air. She smiled when the other set of eyes fluttered open, looking down at her. He was grinning, also taking a few small gasps for breath. A shiver ran down Riza's spine as his hands found the skin that lay hidden under her military jacket and shirt. Her pale skin flared under his touch as they drew fiery paths along the arch of her lower back. He continued to make her body temperature rise as he left feather-light kisses along her jaw. His mouth made a trail along the slender bone up to her ear lobe, which gently sucked on, nipping at it every so often. A small groan resonated from Riza, who tried to find the skin hidden under Mustang's high-collared jacket. She managed to open his jacket and slide it partially off his shoulders before Roy had to remove his hands from under her shirt, so she could slide it off the rest of the way. He followed Riza's actions, removing the jacket from her slender frame. Roy threw her jacket in a random direction, and quickly removed the umber shirt that started to stick to her body.

Another chill ran down Riza's spine when the chilled air of the room landed on her heated skin. She felt her legs bump into Roy's desk, hands pressed against his chest, as his covered arms snaked around her back again. Her skillful hands worked carefully at the buttons on Mustangs shirt, cautious of not ripping one off. Riza shifted her weight so that it once again rested on his desk, and proceeded to take of Roy Mustang's shirt, throwing it in the pile of discarded clothes.

Roy now towered a few inches over Riza, and leaned down to kiss her neck. His muscular arms wrapped around her again, and began to work on the clasp that held her black lace bra together. Riza melted in the sensations that consumed her body; the heat that radiated from Roy, the moist trail that his mouth left among her neck, the way his busy hands managed to set her skin on fire, they all fueled the growing desire inside of her.

He slid the flimsy garment from Riza's body and added it to the growing pile of clothes. Her arms wrapped around his warm body, pulling him close, and had her hands grip onto his shoulders. Riza's soft lips found their way to Roy's neck, leaving trails of wet kisses. He groaned, moving a hand to undo the clip that held Riza's hair up, letting it gracefully fall down her bare back. Roy shifted against Riza so that he was straddling one of her legs, and began caressing her back, running his hands along the length of her spine.

Long forgotten sensation ran through Riza's body as their chests touched skin to skin. Her chest rubbed against Mustang's, resulting in another groan from him, as she moved her kisses higher. She liked the way his short stubble felt against her lips, and nuzzled her baby-soft cheek against his rough chin, enjoying the adverse feeling. A small sigh escaped from Riza's lips when Roy pulled back, his hands resting on her hips, so that he could look at her.

"Beautiful…" he murmured, running his hand's lightly up and down her sides. He took in the image of her body, making note of every curve and scar that adorned her body. Riza ran her fingers down the contours of his pale chest. Roy sighed as her hands traced down his stomach, resting on the hem of his pants. She leaned up and started kissing in the hollow of Mustang's neck, paying special attention to his Adam's apple, and walked her fingers around his waits to his back. He groaned, the vibrations tickling her lips, as she scratched at the sensitive skin on his lower back. A mix of gunpowder and flowers drifted into Roy's nose when he buried it in her hair.

He walked her slowly over to the couch, and bumped into the side, causing him to fall backwards, pulling Riza with him. She pulled back from worshiping his neck to look at his grinning face, noticing that her hands rested just under his shoulders. Riza placed a quick kiss on her lovers lips, and rested on her heals, something new glimmering in her auburn eyes.

"Where are you going," he asked when she got up from the couch. Riza stopped at the feet that dangled off the edge of the couch, and untied the black boots that covered them.

"I'm not leaving, just getting rid of unwanted clothing," Riza looked down at the bare feet in front of her, still able to feel the smirk that radiated from his face when she said that. She removed her boots as she walked back around the couch, and sat on the edge of the couch near his hips. Deadly fingers worked on the button that held Roy's pants around his hips, and quickly slid the last two pieces of clothing that covered his body. Riza took a moment to gaze at the perfection in front of her, and made a note in her mind that he was well endowed in every aspect of his body. She let a hand lightly travel down his stomach, past his navel, which she circled once, and stopped above the curly patch of black hair. He rested his weight on his elbows so he could look at the woman examining his body.

"Like what you see?" His deep voice resonated through the room, causing the young Hawkeye to look up at him. Riza's cheeks turned a deep red when she realized that she had been staring at _him_ the entire time. Roy sat up fully so that their cream-colored faces were mere inches from each other, and rested his hand on the side of her face. Their lips met again while Roy reversed their positions on the couch. She groaned into his mouth when his large hand massaged her hip. The kisses followed the path his other hand made, making their way down the hollow of her throat to the swell of her breasts. While his hand continued down her body to rest on her hip, Roy's mouth paid special attention to Riza's chest. A low moan escaped Riza's pale lips when his mouth descended upon one of her nipples. His warm-wet tongue caressed the soft flesh until it hardened; then traversed the valley her two fleshy mounds made, eventually engulfing the other semi-erect peak.

Riza's hands found their way into Roy's black hair, scratching lightly at the covered skin. Her bare back arched into his body as he kissed his way back between her breasts. Roy's hands were working on undoing her pants, to allow her legs to be free from their cloth confinements. He kissed his way down her smooth stomach, and left small kisses along the areas that he slowly uncovered.

Roy kissed her pale thighs, slowly making his way back up her body, after he discarded the last two pieces of clothing that covered her body. He buried his face between her lips, fully aware that she was ready for him. Another gasp escaped Riza's lips when he dragged his tongue along her inner lips, and lightly grazed over her hidden bundle of nerves. He smirked into the patch of blond hair when Riza's hips thrust into his face.

He hovered over her body, cradled by her spread legs, placing kisses all around her face. Riza tasted her bittersweet self on Roy's lips when her tongue danced against them. Her eyes slid closed when Mustang ground his hips into hers, enjoying the sensations. His low voice brought her down from the cloud that she was floating on.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ready?" Riza locked her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so her face rested near his ear, and whispered her response. She kissed and sucked at the salty skin around his ear while Roy maneuvered his manhood to her entrance. Riza's core temperature spiked when she felt _him_ part her folds. He looked at Riza's face, seeing slight perspiration around her face, before he kissed her once more.

Roy slowly entered Riza's tight body, amazed at the tight heat that surrounded him. He stilled so that she could adjust to him. Riza no longer had her innocence; however, it had been a long time since she had a man, especially one the size of Roy, inside of her. She rocked her hips gently against Roy, telling him that he could go on. He pulled him self from her body, so his head rested at her entrance, and rolled himself back into her. Riza's hips rocked with his; at first, their movements were un-synchronized, but soon found a lyrical rhythm. Riza wrapped her slender legs around his waist, urging Roy to move deeper inside of her. Over time, the two sped up their movements; their bodies glistening in a thick layer of sweat. Riza was panting hard when Roy could feel the end nearing for both of them. He leaned his head down and whispered breathlessly into her ear, "Riza…"

His only reply was a stifled moan.

"Riza…I want…I want you to say my name." She nodded, letting out another small moan, as he caused the coil to wind tighter in her womb. Her nails scratched at his back when she climaxed, breathlessly calling out his name. Riza's whole body tightened around Roy's. Her sheath spasmodically clamped around his member, urging him closer to his finish. A few strokes later, Roy's body went rigid as his member twitched inside of Riza, spilling his seed deep inside of her passage.

Roy cradled his head in the crook of Riza's neck, letting out short hot pants before he drifted off to sleep. Riza fell asleep shortly after him, holding him close to her body.

Now, from the look of things, it was probably early morning. Roy had made the valley between Riza's breasts the home for his slumbering head. She sighed, enjoying the peaceful look that blanked his normally stoic face. She ran her fingers lightly along Roy's back, causing his muscles to twitch in response. He nuzzled his head between her breasts, avoiding the little daylight as best as possible.

"Roy," sang Riza's soft voice, "Roy…you…we need to get up." He slowly lifted his head, sleep still apparent in his eyes, and blinked a few times. A foolish smile appeared on his face when he realized that Riza was the woman talking to him.

"Do we have to," he wined like a little boy not wanting to get out of bed.

"It would be safer if we do. I don't know what time it is," Riza's voice trailed off a little, running a hand through Roy's tangled hair.

"I guess…if we have to." Roy buried his head in between Riza's breasts once more, relishing in their sticky-soft feel, before pulling himself off her. He helped her from the couch, and hugged her one last time. The two slowly walked around the office, looking for their thrown clothing. Both were silent as they redressed, not knowing what to say to each other.

"What do we do?" Riza finally broke the silence.

"About what, Hawkeye?" Roy looked at her, still not fully alert.

"About us Roy. What now?" Her eyes showed the same concern they had that pervious night.

His classic, suave, devilish smile spread across his face, "We do what ever we want Riza."

* * *

**AN: Yikes. That took way too long to write x.x 6...no 8 days. Well, here's my first attempt at a lemon, so be nice. I'm really sorry if the syntax got really repetitive. Once I'm out of school, my writing goes to hell in a hand basket.**

** Until next time!  
**


End file.
